Snow Elf
by MysticMizuki
Summary: The snow elf is just a supernatural. But not to Miku. She encountered the elf many times in her dreams saying not to get lost. She never told anyone. But one night, she sang the same melody there she discovered she's not the only one who believed it.
1. End of winter

This is my first story, Please enjoy reading it. I'll try to improve in every chapter i'll soon make

Mystic~

**Chapter One : End of Winter**

The coldness of the evening opened my eyes and there I realized I slept in your lap. You were so warm, you covered me with the scarf I made just for you last Christmas. When you realized I woke up, You caressed my cheeks and you smiled at me. I smiled back and held his hand. Feeling warm and being with him, I was so happy.

But it has end for now.

I sat up and rested my head to his shoulder and whispered to him.

"I have to go now…" Then I smiled.

The guy looked at me. I knew what he was saying, Even if he doesn't say it in words.

He suddenly pulled me towards his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I could hear his heartbeat. I rubbed myself to him and hugged back.

I wish we'll be like that forever but I had to let go. I slowly pushed him away and looked down, still smiling.

As I tilt my head up, looking at him "I…-" I stop speaking and closed my eyes. And cherished the moment when his lips touched mine.

He pulled his face away from mine. I was flustered and that was when I felt depressed.

"We will meet again…" he said to me.

I took a step backward and held both his hand as I slowly dispersed into snowflakes up to my toe.

"Of course we will…" My face started dispersing.

Then I fully dispersed and scattered. He just looked up at the sky as the sun risen.

Winter ended.

* * *

"Huff! Huff!" I was panting as I continue to run for errands. There I ended up in an old house. An old woman was sitting on her rocking chair. She waved at me.

I ran faster and put down the bag then salute at her. "Your fresh loaves are here!"

The old woman chuckled. "Oh thank you Miku.." I gave her the bag full of breads.

"You are always welcome!" I salute to bid farewell. "I'll be going now.." then I took a step when she called me.

"Oh.. Miku" she made a scratchy voice because she tried to shout.

I looked back and was confused. There I saw her handing me two loaves of bread.

"I couldn't accept that please…" I tried to reject her.

"Please accept it as thanks…" I just smiled then just accept it and bowed.

"I am very thankful…I'll be off now" Then I ran off.

From what you heard when the old man called me my name is Miku. To be more detailed my name is Miku Hatsune. I'm 15 years old. I go to school and also go to work to take care of my brother and sister.

Winter just ended. Still it was cold. Light post candles' are being put out by the workers. Even though we were just new here the people here are so nice.

"I better hurry they might be already hungry…" I ran faster. After awhile, I was almost to my house. I could see the smoke from our roof. As I stopped in front of our door. I took a deep breath then knocked the door three times.

Someone opened the door.

"Nee-chan!" a blond boy approached me.

"Ren…" I stood up then patted his head.

"Is it nee-chan?" A blond girl approached me holding a spatula.

"Where have you been nee-chan? Breakfast is almost ready…" Then she goes back to the kitchen. "Change Clothes already nee-chan.."

"Okay Rin…Oh, A customer gave me two loaves of bread.." I gave it to Ren. "Put it to the table…"

He nodded then scurried to the kitchen.

Did I forget to tell you that they're twins. But I easily identify them anyway. So, No problem at all.

I went to my room and changed as I go to the kitchen I saw the two arguing.

"You'll be the one doing the laundry!" Rin shouted and slammed the table.

"No way! That's what girls do!" Ren protested and did the same thing at the other side of the table.

Well…We do get problems with their arguments.

"I've already done breakfast and cleaned the house at least do the laundry!"

"I did that yesterday!"

"Then do it again!"

"Okay the two of you…" I patted both their heads. "It's not good to fight when were about to it"

"She/he started it!" They were noise in sync.

"Now, now…I'll be the one doing the laundry how does that sound?" I said to them.

"Thanks nee-chan at least someone is more responsible…!" She narrowed her eyes to Ren.

"What was that?" he glared back at Rin.

* * *

They continue to argue until they were tired and fell asleep. They were still kids after all.

Going to their room, I carried both of them and they were hugging each other like nothing even happened. I just smiled and slightly giggled because they were cute then tucked them to bed and tiptoed upon leaving their room.

I took my hat and scarf and wore my boots then I went off. Just in a few minutes I'll be having another job. Well, as you noticed. My time is continuously consumed by consecutively jobs. I'm always like this but it is okay. As long as I have my siblings and they're happy. I'm happy.

There all I need anyway.

As I enter the newspaper office the bell rang. Letting the people here know that someone was coming. A woman approached me.

"Good morning Miku" She greeted me.

"Good morning Ms. Megurine.." I bowed to her.

"Oh please call me Luka.." She giggled. "I'm not that old to be called like that"

She's right about that one. She just graduated last year and like me. She also works here but with a higher position.

"Don't you mean Old Woman Luka..?" a familiar voice was heard. That made both of us look where it came from.

"You! Get back to work Gakupo!" Luka quickly pulled the man's ponytailed hair.

"Hey Let go off my hair Old woman! " He pulled his hair back like they were playing tug of war.

"Tell that in front of my face and I'll be sure you'll be out of this office! " She shouted right in front of Gakupo's face.

"Don't you dare tell me that! I'm your boss!" Gakupo protested in front of Luka's face.

Another truth, He is our boss. Though he doesn't act that way, That's why Luka is there . She's the vice editor in chief of the newspaper company. She tries to make everything in balance with files and everything.

They were arguing like children.

I just stared at them, watching how childish my sempais are.

To break up the argument. I greeted Gakupo.

"Good Morning to you Mr. Kamui" I bowed to him.

"Please do that only to Luka…Her age needs it" He gestured me to stand up. So I did.

"Other than mocking me how about you finish this article!" She gave a pile of papers and just passed it to him.

"Alright already! sheesh…" Gakupo noticed something then looked at me. "What are you smiling about Miku?"

I was surprised that he noticed me then just answered. "Well…It's just so cute to see you two together even if your arguing."

…

…

…

There was a long pause and deep silence.

Luka's face begin to become rosy pink just like her hair.

" W-what are you saying Miku?"She looked at another way.

"I-I'll be doing the other files!" She quickly goes back to her office and slams the door.

Gakupo was also blushing that time and looked away. "I-I'll be finishing the other documents" He didn't dare look at any other direction except toward his office. "The newspapers you'll be delivering is at Kaitou's table…Just get it there" Then he went to his office.

I just giggled.

As I went to the table near Gakupo's office, I picked up the newly print newspaper and placed it inside the shoulder bag near it. When I was about to take my leave, I heard another familiar voice.

"Your late…" He has a serious voice

"K-kaitou..I'm sorry about that.." I scratched my head and smiled." I'm going now.."

As we pass by each other he didn't even looked at me and whispered to my ear. "Don't go easy like it's a game…"

It made me look back at him.

I just sighed and continued walking. Leaving the office.

That person with an ill personality is Kaitou Shion. He also works here, We both deliver newspapers to this town. Through all the people who works in Mr. Kamui's office, He's the only one I've never been close to.

Actually no one was.

Mr. Gakupo is the only who can communicate with him.

* * *

After a few hours of delivering newspaper, I finished my job earlier than expected. I came back slouching at the near chair at my table. I took a nap for a few minutes when I heard something was put down near me. I tilted my head and saw Kaitou.

I saw yet again His face frowning at me.

But…

"Don't sleep during working hours…" He pushed the cup near my hand then he left going to his table.

I suddenly looked at him. "T-thanks" I took the cup and took a sip.

It's chocolate.

Well…He's not that of an ill person. That's the only thing he does good on me.

I blew the steam from the cup and continued drinking it. After that, I started documenting the files that Luka favored me yesterday. Time passed. I finished the files.

I was tired from work. Still, even if I didn't want to. I have to go home.

Spring was already the next day and it was still freezing cold at the time of night. When I got back home, I went to my room and just fell asleep right on my bed.

I was so tired.

…

…

…

It was snowing, I was looking for someone but I have no idea who I'm looking for. Still I continued looking. The snow below my feet is getting thicker. It made me hard to walk. The storm continued to become stronger.

I don't know where I was going but I wasn't lost. Then I realized I was following something. Suddenly a gentle melody was heard in the atmosphere. Everything stop.

I was the only one who can move. There, I started following the voice.

Such a soothing voice, I was so relaxed. I felt spring bloomed in that winter. Like a flower. But no matter how graceful it is. It had a sad tune.

In the end of a cliff there was a girl. Her hair was white as snow. I only noticed her when she looked back at me with her deep purple eyes. Her gaze made me stop moving. I was in trance.

A blink of an eye, she was already in front of me. She caressed my cheeks. Her touch was cold as ice. It made me snapped back because of the coldness.

The girl giggled.

"Don't get lost again…" she whispered to me.

"Lost….?" I was confused.

She took a step backward and waved her hand.

"Take care of yourself…" She began to disperse.

I stretched my hand towards her. "Wait…!" It made me chase her. I was about to catch her when she fully dispersed and everything went white.

* * *

"Wake up nee-chan!" I opened my eyes and looked where the voice was from.

"Rin…"

"Don't just say my name, get up already!" She started pulling my arm to sit up.

"You don't want to miss school!"

That made me awake.

I quickly jump from bed and took a bath and wore my uniform. I didn't notice that I hit Rin, making her tumble on the floor.

"S-sorry about that!" I said it in fast way. I was already buttoning my vest. The thing that made me slow is the tie.

Rin already got up from her feet and approached me with a giggle.

"You don't make those kind of knots…" I let her fix my tie.

"I'm really sorry.."

Rin smiled "It's fine nee-chan" She finished fixing and gave me my bag.

"I only toasted the bread you gave yesterday.."

"Did you already eat?" Rin nodded. We went to the kitchen together and saw Ren sitting with a bread in his mouth.

"Morning Ren.."

"Morning nee-chan…"

"Don't talk when you eat Ren!" Rin started telling him his wrongs again.

"Here she goes again…" Ren complained.

"What did you say?" Rin shouted at him.

…

…

…

* * *

After another argument, We didn't realized that school's about to start. So we had to dash towards school and they were still arguing then.

Good thing we got pass the gate before the bell rang. We went to our different classes. When I went to my classroom, I saw that the teacher wasn't still there. Some of my classmates greeted me. I greeted back as people would always do.

I sat in my seat and sighed in relief that I wasn't late. I was so relaxed, I was near the window. I could feel the spring breeze.

Everything was alright.

"Do you really get late in any occasions?" A familiar voice was heard next to me.

Even for a while…

I looked and saw a guy with blue hair and he was glaring at me.

"K-kaitou…" I was surprised. "G-good Morning.." I greeted him.

He didn't answer back.

I also forgot to tell you guys that he's a co-worker and my classmate. Then the teacher went inside. That's when class started and Winter Break was over.

**End of Chapter One : End Of Winter**

To those who will read my story , please give comments that'll improve how i make stories , please do. I hope you enjoy reading this. It's my first story here. I did my best. But i'm pretty sure there are flaws that's why i really want to get your reviews or comments. I'm already thanking those who are reading this because i really appreciate it. *bows*

Mystic~


	2. School was supposed to be my break

Hello there! Here i made the next chapter. I hope you like it even though it has fewer no. of words than the last chapter. later on you'll notice i used names "Alice" and "Allen" you'll know what its for as you read the story. When you got what those two names are for. Anyway please enjoy!

~Mystic

**Chapter Two: School was supposed to be my break**

"Good Morning class.." The old man said.

The students including me stood up.

"Good morning Sensei.." He then gestured the class to go back to their seat.

"That's right.." He took a glance to every student when he stop when I was the one being stared at. "Oh.." He realized something and told me to come in front.

I saw the students looking at me as I was approaching the teacher.

"This is Miku Hatsune…" He introduced me to the class.

It made me bow. "A pleasure to meet you all.."

I was hearing murmurs. It made me a little sad.

"Ms. Hatsune here, just moved in this town because her only siblings' parents died…So she had to take care of them"

I stood up and smiled at them.

"You can go back to your seat now.." I nodded and went back to my seat.

"Now….please get your textbook and turn it to page 14…"

When I saw the story was about. It looked interesting from the title.

It's title was…

* * *

"Mr. Shion…please read the story.." Kaitou stood up and began reading it. I began to mouth the words he's saying.

_In the dark nights of winter, people started disappearing one by one. They were always caught up by the blizzard. They would just disappear when the sun rises._

Kaitou cleared his throat while I waited for him to continue.

_No bodies were located, not even hats or scarves were found scattered in the forest. Then, a miracle occurred because of a beautiful voice. The ones who were saved said that, in that noisy storm, a beautiful melody was smoothing the atmosphere. Everything went quiet like the noise gave way just because of it._

_The people that who were lost, followed the melody and soon found themselves at the end of the forest. They could see the path towards their village. The lost villagers shouted for joy, they were excited to go home._

_One of the villagers who were lost was a little girl. As she got out, she was so glad. Other than the other villagers, she heard the melody again. It made her look back. There she saw a pale girl who has hair white as snow, she was only wearing a dress up to her knees. The only thing that was different was her deep purple eyes._

_Then the girl said to the little one._

"Don't get lost again…"

I spoke.

* * *

Everyone looked at me.

I snapped back from my imagination then looked at Kaitou that was when he looked back at me.

I whispered to him. "I said that aloud…didn't I?" He nodded.

I felt people glaring at me.

As I stood up, I lowered my head "Sorry about that.."

No one answered, not even the teacher.

Kaitou coughed saying that to listen to the continuation of the story.

The teacher just gestured to let her sit again. I just sat again.

I still didn't tilt my head up. I was ashamed.

_That was very inappropriate…_

_

* * *

_

When Kaitou already finished the story and when the teacher taught a grammar lesson, the class was surprised when the teacher announced that there'll be a pop quiz.

Everyone protested while I just stayed quiet. He only gave us pure five minutes and that was that.

The quiz started.

When the teacher handed down the paper, I started to become nervous.

_You know the answers…J-just calm down._

I took a deep breath and twirled my ball pen a few times before I started answering the questions.

The school's standard is kinda what I expected. Has higher education. So it makes it more interesting for me.

I became a little more confident while answering the questions.

Until…

I came to the last question that made me stop.

* * *

The question was…

…

…

…

_What is the title of the story?_

It's kinda weird to give such a question to a junior student. But sometimes you really do need to remember titles especially in literatures.

My pen started writing the words and my eyes didn't blink and looked at the word carefully.

_Winter elf_

After writing the answer, I took a deep breath then simultaneously the teacher clapped three times.

"Ball pen's down" other of my classmates began to cram and keep asking for a few more minutes.

"No, I gave you more time than needed" he gestured to pass the papers to the center.

"I won't accept late papers" Some of the students started passing it.

As time pass.

It was already Lunch break.

* * *

When the bell rang, I decided to fix my books before I got my lunch.

It's nothing much. It was the leftover that Rin made last night. I couldn't let it just rot.

I put my hands together in praying position. "Thank you for the meal.."

Then I opened my lunch box and smiled.

_Good thing Rin's a good cook.._

It was like it was just cooked. It made my stomach grumble.

I grabbed my fork and started eating. But I shouldn't just be just eating…

While I was using my right hand for the fork, I used my other hand to grab a book.

Studying was very interesting for me, So I sometimes have no problem understanding them.

When I finished eating, I continued reading the other lessons.

After awhile I was satisfied, I closed the last book I read and place it under my desk.

I look at the wall clock and saw that there's still time to go around the hallways.

I stood up and walked towards the door when I was about to pass the doorway. I ended up to a hallway with not much people went to.

I didn't notice that a couple of students blocked my way.

It made bump to one of them.

* * *

After that some of the student in the class gasped.

The other students near her began to whisper.

"Through all the person she bumped it has to be her!"

"Let's give them space…"

"She doesn't know who she's up against"

"Quiet you guys!…If you don't want to get in the mess"

It made me surprised then bows towards the girl. "I'm sorry"

"Your sorry is not enough!"

It made me look at her then I was surprised when I saw her vest covered with juice.

"I'm terribly sorry" I took my handkerchief and started wiping.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped my hands away from her.

I just became silent and held my hand that started shaking from the slap.

"Look what you did!" her voice made more attention to the students outside.

"Do you know how much this vest was made?"

"I'm really sorry…"

"It cost more than your low life!"

* * *

I just stay quiet as I grab my handkerchief from the floor. Then I looked at her. It made her look back at me with one eye brow lifted.

"What are you looking at?" She shouted.

"Please…Don't compare someone to an object.." I got a little serious

"Huh?" It made her confused.

"Just because you have money you can do things like that…"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you pauper!"

"A vest can be replaced but a life?...Do you think you can replace an existence of a person by money?" I looked directly to her eyes.

She got intimidated.

She was out of words. And so as the people who's tailing her.

"Tell me if you can answer that…."

"Why you…!" She bit her lower lip.

"So please.." I looking up then there I saw a wall clock then I turned my back from them.

It made other people gasp more. "Don't say things like that…Money is nothing but paper" I went back to my seat.

The girl was really frustrated and looked at the people who where gossiping and glared for each of them to shut up.

She was still standing there, deep in thought. I never noticed it but I felt she was looking at me.

I didn't mind her anymore and continued walking until I got up to class.

* * *

Then the bell rang, A teacher came.

"Go to your seat Ms. Hatsune…"

"Y-yes.." I hurriedly went back to my chair.

Lessons begin to start then later on.

In the last subject of the class that was when I noticed something was missing.

Well…Actually someone.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Ms. Hatsune?" the teacher asked.

I stood up.

"Um…Where is Kaitou?"

"I totally forgot that your new…You see Mr. Shion together with the other talented students are part of the student council"

"I see…"

_So he's really that talented huh?_

"Well…I should at least give you introduction to that…"

"Yes please" Then I took a seat.

"Girls who are in the student council have title next to the name Alice, while the boys are given the name Allen"

"What about the students who really has that name?"

"Nothing to worry about, The students in council are only composed of four students…"

"I see…So students already know what they looked like…"

"Correct.."

"So who are those students…"

"Shion Kaitou called King Allen…Lola Cross called Queen Alice and-"

The bell rang.

"All that's left is the Ace and Jack…"

"It's okay…"

"Till tomorrow class…"

"Goodbye Sensei…" Then the teacher went out.

I started compiling my books then I went off.

* * *

As I recall one teacher gave me a key for my locker.

I started looking for it.

The school is prestigious…honestly that doesn't include every student in this school.

_I hope she thought about what I said._

"Locker number..zero, four, four" I began to scan the lockers.

I was already at the near end of the hallway. Students were not scattered there. I was the only one left

"There it is!" I put the key in the lock and it exactly fit the keyhole.

When I opened the locker, I started putting some of my books when…

I suddenly felt a heavy blow from my head. It made me fall from my knees.

* * *

_What the…_

My vision began to blur. I couldn't move my body from the hit.

"H-help…" I muttered from my lips.

Someone pushed down to the floor. That person tied my hands and feet.

They threw me to the locker inside. I couldn't get a clear look from them. All I saw were shadows and jewelries sparkling.

I heard them laughing at me. I tried at least to move my hands but it wasn't enough to do anything anyway.

Then they slammed the door and locked me in.

I could feel myself loosing blood from that hit. It made me weaker.

I could hear myself having a hard time to breathe.

I could hear it echoing through the walls next to me.

I rested my head to the other side and just sighed.

I tried to be calm but I can feel tears already rolling down on my cheeks

_What did I do to deserve this…?_

**End Of Chapter Two : School was supposed to be my break**

hello again~! i hope some readers are not offended from the semi-brutal scene i did. and about using alice and allen for nickname in the council (i know it's kinda weird and corny . but still that'll do for now)

if there are, I'm sorry...But i know i'll have less brutality in this story. Please comment about this chapter. X3 any comments are open so i could improve my writing~!

to misc-13 thank you for giving me a boost for encouraging me to continue this story! i really really i appreciate it! I hope you continue to enjoy reading this fanfic X3 and also to everyone who'll be reading this~!

Though i might be slow in making the next chapter . (darn you writer's block~! DX)

Mystic~


	3. Wandering Melody

Yay~! i finally finished chapter three! X3 in this chapter.

It's not miku but another person is talking. You'll know who that person is .

Thanks for those who support my fanfic i appreciate it very much X3

anyway enjoy reading~!

~Mystic

**Chapter Three: Wandering Melody **

I can't take her.

She always gives me that same expression every time.

She gets more annoying every time she gets into tight situations and instead of showing exhaustion..

…

…

…

She just simply smiles.

Tch…

I'm on my way to school.

In that morning she's the one who disturbed my mind.

Another school year, nothing changed.

Nothing was worth my time.

Everything is like a game, nothing differs it only repeats.

I was already near the gate students were grouping themselves with their friends.

They were all noise.

I took a step passing by the school gate

…

…

…

There was silence.

Leaves were the only thing that was heard. They continue to rustle and only the students' eyes were moving to every step I take.

I continued walking when students knew I was about to walk towards them. Automatically they moved away from where I'm walking.

I noticed them staring at me. Still, I didn't glance one bit.

All the things I only heard is that…

"The king has returned…"

* * *

There's nothing happy about being called like that.

It was just bother.

"Kaitou…" Someone called me.

I recognized the voice and stop walking.

I took a glance to the person who called me.

I just looked at her. She never cut that hair of hers. Her skin was flesh compatible to her golden curls.

Her blue eyes looked at me directly and her face that was elegant to anyone's eyes.

"Lola…"

"Good morning to you Kaitou.." I saw she was carrying more books than what she could handle.

"If you can't hold it, let them do it.."

"That is nonsense.." She started walking.

As she passed by me, She whispered something to me.

"I am a student like anyone in this school.."

It made me glare at her.

She didn't look back and continued walking, some of the students started to bow at her. As she takes every step, I could see her glowing, changing the atmosphere.

Opposite to me, students approached her.

Through every helping hand, she rejected it. Instead she asked them to walk with her.

But she is right…

It made me smirk.

Her looks are much the same to her attitude.

No words can explain it except…

* * *

She is definitely, without exception the Queen Alice.

When Lola was already out of sight, I started walking again.

Even though I have a higher position than her, she is older than me.

I took something from my side pocket and checked the time after pressing the button on top.

"10 more minutes…" I putted back my pocket watch simultaneously someone hit me by my side.

That person stops and looked at me.

"Uh…I'm sorry…" She fixed her hair and placed some of the loose strands behind her ear.

Students gasped in what happened and moved away in where we are.

I fixed myself. She was handing out a handkerchief.

Before it even touched me I slapped it away.

The girl was surprised and just looked at me as I walk away from her.

"Don't you even dare touch me…" I told her as I pass by her.

Students continues move away when I'm about to approach them when suddenly…

…

…

…

Something was thrown at my head with great force to make my head nod.

* * *

The students gasped.

I stopped and grabbed the thing that was thrown at me. As I saw it, I crumpled it and turned my back.

…

…

…

It was the handkerchief.

I saw the girl, still at that position when she threw the handkerchief to me.

"You…!" I approached her and grabbed her hand.

She was struggling from my hold."Do you think I'll let this pass?"

The girl looked at me. She was more furious.

"The thing I won't let pass is what you did!" She shouted in front of my face.

"You have no-" In a few seconds she already got out from my grab and grabbed my collar it tilted my head for a few seconds.

"No rights?" I took her hand and quickly placed it at her back to stop her moving.

It didn't stop her blabbering mouth.

"I was already helping you…"She twisted her hand a bit enough to switch places.

She was about to throw me when…

"Haigo!" A childish voice called her.

We stopped at that position and the girl looked where the voice came from.

* * *

I had a chance to get away from her throw. When she was about to grab me again, the childish voice interfered.

"Meiko Haigo Stop this nonsense!" Even if she had the pitch, she was serious..serious enough to make her stop.

We glared at each other then looked away in sync then I started fixing my shirt and vest.

At that time the girl with the childish voice approached me.

She had curl pigtails.

I glared at her but instead of being scared she just stared back with innocence then bowed.

"Sorry about that…Meiko sometimes can't control her anger"

"But…" I continued fixing myself when she suddenly pointed her finger towards me.

"You are also at fault…King Allen" she pulled back her finger and put it down, Still looking at me.

"I don't listen to strangers like you…"

I heard the girl named Meiko cracked her knuckles.

"Do that to her and I swear you no mercy…" Meiko was about to approach her when the little girl blocked her.

"I don't want any trouble here.." She just looked back at Meiko.

Her fist were trembling because of anger but later just calmed down.

The little girl passed me by and took one last glance to me and whispered.

"A king is full of honor, not a FOOL of honor"

* * *

I just stared at her while the two walked together. Before they were out of sight, Meiko glared one last time to me.

At that time that was when I went to my classroom.

Some of the students were noisy, Not because of that they're like me..

…

…

…

A group of girls approached me and bowed.

"Good Morning Kaitou-sama…"

I just ignore them and passed them by.

I could hear them what they were saying.

It's so annoying.

"Kaitou-sama is so cool "

"Yeah~!"

"Even if he ignores us he's so dreamy-Kyaa~!"

I tried to focus myself by reading a pocketbook that I got out from my bag.

Up until the bell rang, the pocketbook consumed my time.

I wasn't disturbed.

…

…

…

That was a few minutes ago. When I heard a familiar voice

It made me look back where it came from there, I saw next to me, the one that annoyed me.

Not intentionally, But just hearing her voice was already annoying.

"Do you really get late in any occasions?" I suddenly said to her making her look at me with her eyes.

"K-kaitou…" She looked surprised. "G-good Morning.." He greeted to him.

I just looked away from her.

By that time the teacher already came. He greeted us, we greeted him and before we could go back to our seats.

The teacher introduced Hatsune, I could feel she's going have a bad experiences here in this school.

Just by looking at other student's glare, A pauper wasn't fit in this school in their opinion.

For all that I care.

* * *

Later on we had a discussion about a new story.

The story was published just around winter season, and was put to our literature book in connection with a grammar lesson.

The teacher asked me to read the story.

Title…Winter Elf

I gave a pause, thinking about that title. It only lasted for a few seconds so nobody noticed it.

Then I started reading it.

_In the dark nights of winter, people started disappearing one by one. They were always caught up by the blizzard. They would just disappear when the sun rises._

I cleared my throat. So I could have a little time to think about the story.

_No bodies were located, not even hats or scarves were found scattered in the forest. Then, a miracle occurred because of a beautiful voice. The ones who were saved said that, in that noisy storm, a beautiful melody was smoothing the atmosphere. Everything went quiet like the noise gave way just because of it._

_The people that who were lost, followed the melody and soon found themselves at the end of the forest. They could see the path towards their village. The lost villagers shouted for joy, they were excited to go home._

_One of the villagers who were lost was a little girl. As she got out, she was so glad. Other than the other villagers, she heard the melody again. It made her look back. There she saw a pale girl who has hair white as snow, she was only wearing a dress up to her knees. The only thing that was different was her deep purple eyes._

_Then the girl said to the little one._

"Don't get lost again…"

Someone suddenly spoke reading those words.

The class looked at the student right next to me.

Her expression was like she was in trance but later she snapped back.

She suddenly looked at me, making me look back at her.

She whispered to me. "I said that aloud…didn't I?"

I just nodded.

I could see from the class that they are glaring at her.

She stood up, and lowered her head "Sorry about that.."

No one answered, not even the teacher.

I just coughed saying that to listen to the continuation of the story.

The teacher just gestured to let her sit again.

I notice while continuing on reading she didn't titled her head up.

Probably ashamed,

_It was very inappropriate…_

* * *

When I already finished the story and when the teacher taught a grammar lesson, the class was surprised when the teacher announced that there'll be a pop quiz.

Everyone protested while I just stayed quiet and started reading the lesson. The teacher gave us only pure five minutes and that was that.

The quiz started.

After a few minutes I finished the quiz already and started thinking about the story.

It was been a bother to me for awhile.

I suddenly remembered a dark cold night, It was rather sad remembering the past.

_I wonder who wrote this story…_

It's rather disturbing but the plot was interesting.

Still thinking about the story, I just then heard our teacher asking for our papers.

After a few subject to waste my time on, then it was lunch break.

I took my bag and went out the classroom.

Still, students continue to move away from me through the hallways.

A few more steps, I'm already at the student council room to continue my paperwork there.

A few steps at the opposite direction of the door to the council room, I saw that brown-haired girl with a bob cut again.

We both glared at each other.

As I took my step where I already held the door knob, she followed and we were in a few inches from one another.

My eyes keep on staring to her eyes.

No difference with that girl, she was glaring at me.

The girl's fist was already tightened and suddenly gave a punch. But I blocked and grabbed it easily.

"Tch…" She was about to use her other fist when…

"Haigo!" it made her stop again. And look at the little girl again.

"Stop that…" Meiko easily got out from my hold and passed me by.

She whispered to my ear. "I'm warning you…"

I took one more glance at them then went to the council room.

* * *

There I saw Lola.

"Good Afternoon Kaitou…" She was drinking a cup of tea in a porcelain teacup.

I went to my chair and started reading the reports and paper works.

"Please drink…" She placed a tea in a cup and quickly served me.

"If you're already finish with the paper works, you can have your lunch…"

"It seems I'm not the only who's supposed to be told with that…" I looked at Lola.

"Why won't you eat?"

"Same as you…" She went back to her seat and started fixing files.

"Where's Jack?"

"Probably guarding the hallways like she always do.."

"You mean skipping her work…?"

She looked at me. "Are you sure about that?"

"If you only knew what she's been doing.."

Lola just sighed.

"I'll just do it for her…She is busy…"

I stood from my seat and approached Lola's table.

When she was about to read the mountain of files in jack's territory, I snagged the paper works.

I didn't say a word and just went back to my seat then started finishing Jack's works.

"You are for some reason very sweet…"

"Shut Up…"

* * *

She giggled and stood up. "I'm going to your class…I'll tell the teacher that you'll be doing some paper works"

She got a grip from the door knob and looked back at me. "Please it lunch..At least have a little break"

"Just go and eat yours.." I didn't have time to look at her while reading those documents for the school.

Then I just heard the door being opened then closed.

I don't have intention in listening to her.

My time was consumed because of jack's paper works and didn't even try having lunch.

But I was like anyone, human.

I fell asleep for a little while.

…

…

…

"Kaitou…" I heard a whisper.

* * *

"Open your eyes…" As I opened my eyes, I was in a black scene.

I keep looking at different directions and there wasn't anything to be seen.

Then I felt someone gripping my hand.

I know who was holding me So I didn't struggle.

"It seems even with your eyes open…" I felt she tighten her hold.

"You can't see me…"

A few seconds, I felt her caressing my cheeks.

I held both her hands then.

"So…It's really only at that time isn't it?"

"Yes…"

She let me caressed her cheeks. I tilted down my head and lean towards her and kissed her.

That kiss lasted for awhile.

As I pull my face away from her a little. I can feel her breath.

"I love you…"

"I love you too" Then I wrapped my arms around her. Hoping it would last forever.

_Forever….? I don't even know I believe in such a word._

I gave her a little space for her face to be seen.

"Sing for me…"

I can hear her giggle but she did it anyway.

Her voice is very soft. Even in this black background. I can feel a glow in the atmosphere.

It made me kiss her forehead.

I can feel she grip her hands tighter in the back of my shirt.

As I pull my face my away, she stopped singing.

"Why can't I see you?…I want to see your face and talk to you more.." I was in grief. I've missed her so much. It made me hug her tighter.

"_Cor Ad Cor Loquitur…_" She said.

* * *

It made me look down on her and she was already waiting for me to look at her.

"Heart speaks to the Heart…"

That must be the meaning of what she said before that.

"Even if we cannot see…But as long as our hearts are connected" She suddenly snuggled herself to my chest, hearing my heartbeat."We can still be together…"

"It's still not fair enough" I tighten my wrap around her.

Then she giggled but it was cut for some that it made her push herself slowly away from me.

"What is it?" I got a grip of her hand.

"You must wake up now…"

"What?" it made me grip her tighter. "Why?"

"Do me a favor…"

"I'm not going to leave you…"

"Please Kaitou…" her beg just made me stop and gave a frustrated look.

"What….is it you favor?"

"Someone is in need of help…please help her.."

"Her?" I was confused. "Who?"

She held my hand and said. "You'll find that out for yourself…"

As she let go of my hand, "Wait!" I stretched my hand towards her when the black scene dispersed and everything just went white.

It irritated my eyes and covered myself.

…

…

…

I suddenly gasped from waking up.

* * *

My vision was a little blurred but after a few minutes, it cleared up. There I saw myself near a stack of paperwork.

I rubbed my head and tilted my head.

"A dream…" but I know it's just not a dream.

I rubbed my eyes then looked at different directions.

Later I realized someone put a blanket on me.

"Lola…" I knew she's the person who would do that to me.

I have nothing else to do, So I continued doing the documents and I'm almost done at that time.

I didn't get her. What was she saying awhile ago?

When I was thinking about what she was saying awhile ago.

Something disturbed my thoughts that it made my eyes widen. It made me get up from where I was sitting. I slammed the door and started running.

_That song!...It's hers.._

* * *

Lost little soul…

Why are you here?

In this winter labyrinth…

There is no warmth in this land…

No were to stay…

Stuck in the blizzard…

Of Eternal Coldness…

_It's not her but..how could she know the song?_

Do not be afraid…

I have found you…

But you must find me…

As I sing, follow my melody…

_Was she the one who needs help?_

There…

_Where is she?_

You'll…

I ended up in the lockers. I'm almost there.

Find…

I saw a locker opened.

Me…

I ended up to that opened locker. I was panting from the run.

When I looked inside the locker,

…

…

…

There wasn't anyone there not even near it.

But there was something that gave me a deep thought.

_There was blood…_

* * *

I checked the inside and took a smudge of the blood.

"It's fresh…"

I suddenly frowned.

Disappointed.

Not because I didn't saw who the person singing awhile ago

…

...

…

But because students here are worse than I thought it would be.

I saw some scattered books without a name. So I had no clue who owns it.

I just put them in the locker and closed it.

I tried to look for the lock then I saw it by the other side of the wall.

_It must been open by force…_

But the lock was still worked. I putted it on that locker.

The only clue that I got is this.

…

…

…

The person whom I'm looking for must be holding the key of locker number…

I looked where the number is and read it.

"Locker number zero-four-four…"

**End of Chapter Three: Wandering Melody**

waaaah~! thanks for reading chapter three! Please give reviews, any would do as long as it helps me in improve in story making X3

to misc-13, passer by reader, kurou-chan and IceMaidenOfLegend

thanks for the boost i appreciate it very much~!

well..till the next chapter! (darn you writer's block DX) i'll try to write it.

but because exams are coming i might announce that i'll be having a break for the next chapter

so for now it's unofficial XD

now what'll be my next chapter's title...? =_=

Mystic~


	4. Meticulous Behavior

~Mystic

Sorry for those who were waiting for this chapter so many things happened so this is the only thing i manage to write T^T

I hope you forgive me guys! But because i promised to write here is what it resulted to.

Thanks for the support and here is what your waiting for kurou-chan ^_^

Please give reviews that'll help me improve my work love you all~!

Mystic~

**Chapter Four: Meticulous Behavior**

There I was, at the side of an exit near the lockers.

I was catching my breath. I don't have enough strength to even speak.

Blood was still flowing but I'm a little better than awhile ago.

I tried to block it with my hand even though it's useless.

Then I stood up slowly, supporting myself with the wall beside me and started walking, away from the school.

…

…

…

Back there, I lost consciousness and when I woke up I just stared at the locker door.

I still froze from what happen but I have to do something.

Then later I started searching for something to open the locker.

I knew that the locker they gave me was low quality they were one of the old ones that they haven't replaced yet.

I just don't want to complain and just thank that they gave me this one.

While I was searching and cheering myself I sang a little song.

I took a deep breath then…

* * *

Lost little soul…

Why are you here?

In this winter labyrinth…

There is no warmth in this land…

_This song…_

No were to stay…

Stuck in the blizzard…

Of Eternal Coldness…

Do not be afraid…

I have found you…

But you must find me…

Upon searching for something that might open the locker, a sudden pulse in my head made me stop and close my eyes.

"Uhhh…" It just made my head worst.

When I opened my eyes, my vision change, In a winter scene There, I saw a cage near a pine tree and saw who that girl was.

I was shock and remembered that scene.

I started crying again.

* * *

At that time…

…

…

…

My parents abandoned me, They were so mad at me that they locked me in a cage and left me in the storm.

_I thought I died at that time..._

I suddenly got something heavy when I saw it had my blood at the lower part of it. This must be what hit me awhile ago. Tears continue to roll down on my cheeks as I hit the door.

_And I'm scared to die…_

I continue to hit the door and had it expose a little light from outside but it wasn't enough.

_I was desperate to get away because..._

I gripped the bat tighter.

_Because…_

I hit it three times and as I do the fourth one I used all my strength.

_I don't want to get lost anymore!_

It exposed more light. With that I'm satisfied and curled down a little and kicked the door with great force from the opening.

Because I was not in correct position, I went out of the locker while lying on the floor and hit my head. I was panting but I stood up quickly and looked at every direction.

"No one…" I paused and catch my breath. "Is here…"

Then I remembered the song.

I calmed myself and took a deep breath.

As I take every step because I already saw the exit I began to sing it again.

Lost little soul…

Why are you here?

In this winter labyrinth…

There is no warmth in this land…

No were to stay…

Stuck in the blizzard…

Of Eternal Coldness…

Do not be afraid…

I have found you…

But you must find me…

As I sing, follow my melody…

There…

_This song…_

You'll…

_Always cheered me up…_

Find…

_I can't remember where I got it from…_

Me…

_But still whoever shared this song to me…I have to thank that person._

That song made me at ease, as I enter the door to the outside. I became relieved and looked at the sky.

* * *

I was about to take another step when another pulse went through my head. It made me crouch. I felt like a part of me was pulled so suddenly that it made my wound worse.

…

…

…

When I was in the central of the town, My vision began to blur but I had to force myself to keep on walking when suddenly someone passed me by and hit me by accident. It made me fall on my knees.

I was completely messed up I didn't even glance back. But that person who passed me approached me.

"Hey I'm sorry…Are you alright?" When I lifted my head, all I saw was a blurry face. But from what I heard she was surprised seeing me.

"Miku…?" Slowly I remembered her voice.

She suddenly carried me at her back and went back to an office.

As she opened it, I heard a sound of a bell.

She let me sit down and kept on waking me up.

"Miku!...Hey!" The voice was very familiar and I looked at her.

My vision cleared up a bit and saw…

"Ms. Megurine…" Luka sighed in relief. She suddenly put a blanket around me.

"What happened to you?" She was really worried.

"Well…The thing I could remember, I was wandering at the back of the school…"

"And?"

_I don't want to make her worry…_

"I accidentally slip and got hit…"

"But that's not just a hit!...Are you really sure?"

I gave her a smile "Yeah…"

"Okay then…" she was about to go to her office when I grabbed her hand.

"One favor…Please don't tell Rin and Ren…or anyone…"

She paused and looked at with each other's eyes. "I understand…" When I thought she'll let go off my hand. Instead, she lifted my hand high." But at least let me take care of your wound…"

"Of course…" only little time to bear the wound and I just kept on smiling.

After tending my wound, I bowed and hurried going home.

When I was near my house, My house was asleep. No lights were open.

I quietly sneaked to my room and hid my wound with my hat. I was still cold so I snuggle myself to my blanket and made myself sleep.

…

…

…

That was a horrible night. The fact is…it's not yet finished.

…

…

…

Rin and Ren went to school early because they have to discuss something with their teacher. Leaving me going to school alone..

I have to wear a hat and good thing they didn't notice anything. And I have to change my bandage.

I just sighed.

"What'll be next…"

* * *

Because I wasn't looking in where I was going I bumped into someone. I immediately looked who it is and helped that person.

"I'm very sorry…here I'll give you a hand" I stretched my hand and she quickly grabbed it.

"i-its fine.." She scratched her head. "You didn't mean it kid…"

"I really am-"

"Relax kid.." she patted my head. "You seem to be slow…are you okay?"

"Y-yes…"

"Your just like the kind of person easily bullied…"

"R-really?"

"Yeah!… So if you need something I'll help!"

"B-but we just met…" She touched my shoulder and gave me a smile.

"Your just like a friend I'm with now…but she keeps on denying the fact she can't defend herself…"

"Meiko…"

When she heard that, she quickly looked where the voice came from.

She leaned and whispers something to my ear. "That's the person I'm talking about…" She pulled her face away and went to that girl.

The girl looked at me that it made me looked the other way. "W-well…"

"If you'll excuse us…we'll be going on first…" her voice was high pitched but the way she speaks is very serious.

"O-of course…" she turned her back and the girl named Meiko waved back at me and followed the little girl.

Whoever that girl is…she looks pretty strong. Good thing she does…

While I…I'm so weak.

Thinking of that made me bit my lower lip and squeeze my arm.

…

…

* * *

The teacher said something about the test result from yesterday's lesson.

I wasn't really in focus I was just looking at my desk and playing with my pencil someone placed a paper making me surprised and look who put it.

The teacher wasn't really happy. He was staring at me making me look down.

"I congratulate you in perfecting the exam…."

The students looked at me after hearing that.

_I was happy when I heard that._

"Uh…T-thank you" I looked at my paper and lift a smile and the teacher passed me by.

_But…As if that teacher cursed me not to do it again…_

I just folded it and put it in my bag.

Then I begin to hear whispers and feel stares from different people.

It makes me sick.

Everything repeats in every subject. I just don't bother it anymore.

It was already dismissal as time passed.

I was about to stand from my sit, When a heavy pulse from my head made me sit.

"D-darn…"

"What's wrong with you?" I looked who that person was.

"I-it's nothing…" I finally stood up and got my things and quickly went out my classroom. I heard a few sounds but just passed it.

"H-hey!"

I already shut the door when I heard Kaitou's voice.

* * *

I continued walking without stopping.

_Well…the teacher said there's a home work and you need a particular book….So I need to…_

I can feel my heartbeat getting faster through the minute.

…

…

…

Why is the noise getting louder?

…

…

…

Why am I shivering?

…

…

…

I can feel myself breathing harder.

…

…

…

I can't stop!...Please someone…

…

…

…

I didn't sense anything until someone pulled me back but I felt I bumped into someone but not that hard.

"Now what?"

That voice…It seem so familiar

I snap back to myself and saw a girl in front of me.

She gave an angry look at me.

"Hey what's with you Hatsune?" another familiar voice was heard at my back.

I looked back and saw an irritated face.

"K-kaitou…"

Before I looked back at the girl I realized that I was already outside the school.

"Y-you.." My eyes widen and step back bumping to Kaitou.

* * *

"Hey! What's with-" For some reasons Kaitou stopped and looked at me.

"Oh hello Kaitou~!" she gave Kaitou a cute smile.

"Don't hello me…Where were you? Stop skipping your work Lourdes"

_So her name is Lourdes…._

"Oh come one you know I have duties in checking the hall-"

"The ones who are assigned for that is the aces!"

She was quite surprised and gave her an irritating look.

She suddenly looked at me. It made me realize I was shivering the whole time.

She was staring at me then suddenly smirked. It made me very nervous.

Then she passed the both of us.

I was frozen. I didn't move an inch.

"Hey Lourdes! Didn't we told you before to refrain yourself from wearing that kind of jewelries in this school "

"Oh come on~! you can passed me by right?"

It made me gasped.

_J-jewelries…_

* * *

It made me turn my back and look at what she was wearing.

_Those were-_

"Ah!" Another heavy pulse came from my head making me fall down on my knees.

"I'm taking you to the-"

I force myself to stand up.

"N-no I'm fine.."

He suddenly gripped my hand and started pulling me.

"Shut up..I'm taking you-Hey!"

I just felt I was already flat on ground.

And everything was black. I'm so tired

…

…

…

It's weird…It's so quiet here I could only hear myself breathing and the atmosphere is pitch black.

There was no wind but I could still breathe.

But I could feel something heavy inside me.

It wasn't heaven nor hell.

I guess this is fine…

"How is she?"

What I'm started hearing voice now..

"It's quite critical but I manage to pull it through"

"That's good"

That voice is so familiar.

I begin to feel like I can move my body even just a little.

…!

"She's waking up sir…"

* * *

"Hey! Wake Up Hatsune.."

"I'll be going now…" Then I heard a door being closed.

I felt something squeezing my hand.

Soon that black scene started fading and a blurry one was the next one I could see.

"Uh…"

Later that blur started clearing up and I saw..

"K…K-kaitou…"I tried my best to speak even the slightest.

After hearing my voice he sighed."I thought your gonna have a coma from that hit.." he still has his serious voice.

"W…where am-"

"You're in my house…" I suddenly sit up making him slowly pushing me back down to bed. "What are you doing?"

"I..I need to-"

"You can't leave! Not in your condition!" He grabbed his telephone and looked at me."I'm going to call your family…So what's your-"

I suddenly place my hand to his to put down the phone.

"What are you-"

"Please…Don't tell…"

"What do you mean don't tell? your in-"

I tilted my head down and shouted. "Please!" I can feel my hand shivering as I try to grip it harder to Kaitou' hand.

"I…beg of you.." I looked back at him very serious about it.

He was quite surprised and just looked at me for awhile.

He narrowed down his eyes and none of his change of expression made mine change.

"But I won't let you go now…you need to rest…" he putted his phone to the table next to the bed where I'm sleeping.

"T-thank you…" I was relieved and just gave him a smile

"Now you're quite stable…I need to ask you a few questions.." I just nodded.

He closed his eyes maybe thinking what his question will be.

It made me look at different direction. I was really amazed.

Every part of this house is like a house of a noble.

As I looked back at him, I saw his eyes were quite serious then he spoke.

* * *

"Do you own a locker by the number zero-zero-four?"

"Yes…" he suddenly gives me a key. "This is mine…"

"Then that's everything…"

"What?"

"It proves it…Who did it?" he narrowed his eyes to me making me nervous

"What do you-"

"Who attacked you?"

…

…

…

My mind stopped it gave me a few minutes to think then answered.

"I don't know what you're saying…" The smile I had was already a frown but I had to force it back.

"Don't lie…You didn't know that you left your locker opened…And you left a few splats of blood inside.."

"I…"

"Don't even try to deny the-"

"I just accidentally slip…and fell"

I didn't know why he stopped speaking but I continued mine.

"That was…all" Then I suddenly smiled but Kaitou gave me a surprised look.

"N-nothing to-"

"Tomorrow's a holiday…I was the only one who didn't sleep over in Lola's house for a council meeting this night.." He stood up without looking back at me. "I'll be going tomorrow…I'll let you go by then.."

"K-kaitou.."

"Just take a rest…" Then he went out of the room.

I was quite confused until I touched my face.

…

…

…

I cried in front of him.

It made me surprised covering my face.

_I can't believe I did that without me noticing…_

Because of that it made me cry harder.

* * *

I wanted to say everything but I just can't… now that I know that _she_ might be the one who did it.

But what can be her reason…? That reason for me to be in this kind of pain.

It made me jump out from my bed and open the quickly.

There, I could still see Kaitou in sight.

"K-kai-"I suddenly felt my head pulsing hard again that it made me fall on my knees.

"You idiot!" He hurriedly approached me. "What the hell do you want?"

"A-are you gonna tell the council?"

"What are you-"

"Please don't tell anyone I'm really serious about it!"

"Then what about rumors?"

"Rumors won't start if you don't talk Kaitou…!"

"I know you don't want your school to be tainted with such story so please don't speak of this!"

"And don't worry I won't speak a word! Even if you told me-"

He suddenly smirked. "Fine then…If that's the way you think of it" he turned his back in front of me. "Go back to your room and take a rest" Then he started to walk away from me.

Kaitou…I can't let Rin and Ren know this.

I have to do this on my own…

After tomorrow I have to make sure to look who did it to me.

Now that I noticed it, The atmosphere of his house is different from ours. Well of course it's more prestigious than ours.

_But…_

…

I went back to the room slowly and looked back at the wall of the hallways and finally closed the door.

_Now that I noticed it…_

…

I went to bed and tucked myself looking at the ceiling for awhile then closed my eyes.

…

_This house's atmosphere is so lonely…Just like how I feel about him _

**End Of** **Chapter Four: Meticulous Behavior**

Mystic

Phew! That's about of chapter four i'm really sorry for the late update T^T i tried my best here

but maybe it's not good enough then i'll improve then! Please give any comments about this chapter!

Thank you for those who continues to support Snow Elf even if the're only quite a few i really really appreciate it!

I love you guys~! I'll just think what i'll write in the next chapter~! See ya! X3

Mystic~


	5. A Child's Doubt

~Mystic

Oh my gosh i'm really really really~sorry for not posting for such a long period of time, i just hope you forgive and hope this new chapter would make up. I had the most dreaded feeling not to write and another is darn writer's block T^T. It took me a few more weeks before i thought about an additional plot to my story. i'm really sorry, and please as always. My grammar still wasn't improving that much please feel to review with criticism O ^ O mystic is really very sorry *sobs*

But i did try and here i got to make my newest chapter, a little thing to remember. The first character that Miku met in the first chapter actually is somehow a big part of some of my weirdo plots

I really appreciate those people who continues to read i'm really really thankful *sobs* really sorry for being late O ^ O

Mystic~

**Chapter Five: A Child's Doubt**

I can feel the sun light covering my face. It made me open my eyes, seeing that ceiling, I slowly sat up.

Time's so fast. It irritated me a little and decided to hop off from bed.

After fixing the bed I quietly opened the door and took a peek if there were people outside the hallway.

I gave a sigh of relief. The hallways had no trace of anyone walking around.

That was until I walked out of the room.

Someone called me out of nowhere and made me slip, falling down the floor.

"O-oh I'm sorry" there I heard a soft and scratchy voice. She showed me a hand and helped me stand up.

"No it was my fault…I didn't see you" When I took a look the person's face, I was rather astonished.

There I saw an old woman, she is old but her face was rather charming despite her wrinkles. I felt comfortable just by looking at her. I could feel a warm atmosphere with her. Her eyes were like jewel of sapphires.

They truly look wonderful with her grey hair.

Her beauty just made me look at her for a few minutes.

"Are you alright lady?" the old woman asked.

My mind was walking away from my head but it quickly came back as she tapped my shoulder making me more surprised.

"Dear are you alright?"

"U-um! Y-yes" I was fidgeting with my fingers. I wasn't able to look at her eyes since I just spaced out.

"That's good then.." She slowly pulled me, leading me to another room near the room where I stayed.

"If you don't mind…will you please have tea with me?"

I was a little confused then I saw her smile slowly frowning for some reasons.

"It's pretty hard to just have tea alone…"

"Don't worry.." I said

The old lady looked at me.

"I'll have tea with you.."

It was like her smile gave me such a warm feeling making me feel at home in Kaitou's house.

* * *

She came back to the room to serve red tea. But she suggested to add milk if I didn't like the taste. But I actually like both milk or without milk, still I chose to pick the old lady's suggestion.

As expected the tea was great with milk.

"Since I'm the one who invited you.."

"I'll be the one asking a few questions…"

"okay then.."

"So what is your name?"

"My name is Miku Hatsune"

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself…I am Keya Shion"

"You are related to Kaito?"

"Her grandmother actually…"

"I see..well where's her-?"

"I was the only relative left in Kaitou's blood"

"So where are his parents…?" There, I saw her almost shedding a tear.

"Ah!" I was an idiot to ask that. "I'm very sorry…"

"You seem knew here if you don't what happened to them" She started pouring some tea to my cup.

"Yes…" She slowly pushed the cup towards me and there I took it and looked at the beautiful design.

"Porcelain…"

"Have good eyes Miku…"

"Well not really…When I was a kid my parents had a supply of these in their work" When I remembered it.

It made me glad I'm away from them.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…There's nothing wrong Ms. Shion" I took a sip from the cup and my eyes suddenly sparkled.

"It's very delicious"

"Well thank you darling…"I quickly looked at her with amazement.

"You made this?" She then nods. "Your very good~"

"Oh please…don't flatter me that much"

"But it really is delicious"

She suddenly laughed and made me laugh also.

We had more conversation about her tea she makes and what my parents make and sell tea cups.

I took one more sip and put down my tea cup and looked at her.

* * *

"I'm sorry to ask but…"

"Don't worry it's about Kaitou's parents right?"

"Y-yes…"

"I think you should know anyway.."

"Why is that?"

Keya puts down her cup and started explaining a few things in the house hold

After a long conversation, I saw something that I didn't notice when I walked in this room.

"It's a piano…"

"You know how to play?"

"Well…no"

"I see" She approached the piano, lifted the cover of the piano and opening the cover from the keys. "Do you sing then?"

"Sing…?"

"Well dear?"

"Y-yes…But I'm really not-"

"It doesn't matter to me…"

"Please just listen to this song I want you to memorize this"

It made me more nervous when she told me that. "W-what?"

Ms. Shion didn't mind my reaction and gave her the piece.

"Just listen to me okay? then follow" She opened up the cover and readied her fingers .

"All set dear?"

My voice trembled a little "Y-yes!" I was quivering and looked at the piece very close.

Although I got distracted looking at her posture and her fingers started to press the shiny keyboards. Kaitou's grandmother looked so refined.

I closed my eyes hearing that soft melody, It felt like the spring lush in a sanctuary of flowers. It was like the warmth of the wind wants you to just lay on that grass and relax.

After a few more notes, she started to sing.

"Misty Angel where have you been? I've been waiting though you took me for granted…was your promise was just a tainted lie? What you spoken disperse in the darkness.. "

Hearing those words made me open my eyes and confused.

"Your wings that gave me warmth..died out from the mist, The light that you've shun gave me another path, where I became more lost…"

The words continued to echo through my mind, I was in deep confusion.

"Your song now gives me cry, Those tears will never die. You might have the eyes were we met, But my heart remembers it all"

I don't get it at all, I felt my heart getting heavy from the song and couldn't help but…

The melody stopped as well as her gentle voice.

She smiled. "You got confuse correct?"

I looked at her still confused and having no idea what to think.

"Please wipe those tears…" She gave me that weakened smile.

"Y-yes!" I putted down the piece and wiped my tears.

"Let us continue listening to my music without any tears shall we?"

Before I could even speak she added. "Then I will tell you your answers.." I just stood there quiet and took the music piece getting more nervous and shake a bit but I soon stopped and nod towards, gesturing for her to start again.

At the start of the song, I kept my eyes closed and tried to relax.

…

…

…

By the end of the song, I managed to breathe from that tension song.

* * *

She slowly turned and looked at me. "Now you can ask…?"

It made me quiver my legs hearing that it gave me a hard time to say things with the songs and lyrics must have some connection with her life right?

I put down the music piece by the music stand. "W-well…" She sat down next to Keya , it might have gave her surprise for suddenly sitting next to her. I pressed one of the keys before I've asked. "The song...D-did something to you before I mean"

She didn't speak a word, only looking at me.

"I-I didn't mean to be personal but-" I kept on waving my hand getting more and more embarrassed.

For some reason, she laughed making me all confused. "You're really lovely Miku dear" she said as she pinched my nose.

It made me fluster in embarrassment like cherry. "But that's enough ambush"

I just lightly laughed when she touched my hands resting by my lap. "Do you know many have already heard this piece but you were the first to ask…"

It gave me a sparkle in my mind. It felt light she slightly

…

…

…

Open up for a bit.

"Ms Kaitou-" she tightened her grip.

"Please call me Keya.." My eyed widen, we just met and seems someone respectable wants to let her be called by her first name.

"B-but" She stood up lifting her eye brow.

"That is an order Miku dear" It made me froze a bit from what she said.

"Y-yes..of course Keya-san"

She walked away saying. "Good…It makes me feel younger" she joked laughing again.

"Your family must getting worried"

"…Well the thing is Keya-san" she slided her arm as she slowly put the down the piano key's cover and just looked blankly at the ebony skin of the instrument.

"The only ones I have are my siblings…a sister and brother"

I noticed her approaching me again touching my shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry for that.." I looked at her smiling.

"Please don't worry I can handle myself…" Since we have only a few or even one in her part, a family to be in our life, she might have now understood why I could easily get her.

She pull back her hand smiling. "Then that is good then" she started walking away from me saying lastly. "You will come again Miku dear?"

It made me look at her all surprised but she didn't looked back.

I was silent for a bit and said.

"I will…I promise"

"Okay then…I'll be waiting for you then" she went out leaving me all alone.

I sat there thinking about the song, more importantly the one who made it.

"Keya-san…"

Who would ever know a beautiful melody has a shadowed lyrics by the back of it. Thinking it would sync perfectly was rather strange yet beautiful in its way. She must have been through hard times.

She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to go home now. She quickly ran from the room and saw Keya in a far distant.

"I-I'll be going home now Keya-san" She didn't answer but I know she heard it clearly.

...

…

…

Before I left the household I made sure to even thank him by giving a letter.

As I went back home, I remembered that I have newspaper duties and quickly went to the office.

A sound of the bell made the staff look who came. I greeted them.

"Sorry for being late everyone~"

Someone approached and hugged me. "Ms. Megurine.."

"I told you call me Luka " she caressed me looking at me. "How are you Miku?"

I smiled looking at her. "I-I'm fine~"

"Okay then…" from her looks she wasn't satisfied in my answer but left it anyway.

"So I'm going to continue work now" Gakupo approached me and gave a bag.

"Well here you go Miku…Do it quickly so you can go home quickly" He said as he touch Luka's shoulder.

It made me look at them. It was only Luka who noticed it, so she quickly shoved him. "W-what was that about?" It was already seen that Luka's face was pink.

She pointed her finger towards him saying. "You pervert!"

"I am not!" Then they started arguing again.

"Well I'll be going now~"

"Bye Miku" They said in sync making me laugh. Then they were just confused.

I just bowed in front of them and left to do newspaper duty.

* * *

I first went to the houses near the office and slowly went a little far.

"I think I should get Kaitou's work as well…" Kaitou's duty was supposed to be mails.

So, she started to get more fast delivering newspaper.

After an hour I came back to the office. It seems Luka and Gakupo must be doing files in their office. I went to Kaitou's table and quickly took the mails and put it in her pouch bag and went outside.

It was getting darker already.

I better send these letters quickly.

It seems it was harder to look by addresses since the street signs were already blurring.

"Oh no…the moon is at its peak" It has been two hours since I gave mails.

I only have one more letter to deliver but Rin and Ren might get worried already.

"T-this'll wait…"she ran towards her house seeing there was light, meaning her siblings are already there.

As she knocks on the door, she heard someone running from the other side of the door. When it opened it was Rin.

"Nee-chan!"

"R-rin..I'm sorry"

She suddenly fell down crying."Nee-chan so cruel…"

Soon Ren came hugging Nee-chan. "We're worried sick Sis…"

I hugged tighter "I'm really sorry" Ren pulled away from the hug letting me hug Rin who continued to cry.

"I won't do it again I promise…"

She had a little hard time to breathe but manage to speak. "You better be!"

I smiled feeling relieved. I helped her stand and said. "What's dinner?"

Rin answered as she sneezed. "I-it's porridge!" She couldn't stop crying still.

So I took my handkerchief and wiped her tears.

Ren approached me slightly laughing."Seriously sis don't ever do that again" She patted Rin's head that made Rin hug his legs.

"Uh! Let go of me! Your making my pants wet!" I couldn't help but laugh.

I took a deep breath and helped RIn to stand. "Let's eat then"

She wiped off her tears and smiled again. "Okay"

I was relieved and felt guilty leaving them all worried.

After taking dinner, I went to their room just to tuck them and kiss them good night.

I was already placing the blanket to them.

* * *

"Hey sis.."

"What is it Ren?" He seemed so bother, but he never shows it to Rin for some reason. I caressed his face and fixed his hair to the side to see his eyes.

In the other hand Rin was already asleep.

"Don't ever do that again…" Ren wasn't always that a softy.

I smiled for his affection and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep now…You are quite tired now"

"Okay…" He closed his eyes and as he done that I blew the candle's light dispersing everything in darkness and swiftly went out to their room.

The house was rather silent making the noise of her footsteps echo in the whole area.

When she went to her room, she suddenly remembered the letter and took it out from her pouch bag

"I should bring this after school…"

She tucked herself in and went to sleep.

…

…

…

Rin and Ren went to school early for some reason, they were always busy in school. But that's for being smart I guess.

As I went in our classroom, the first one I spotted was Kaitou.

He was already covered by girls but when he saw in the corner of his eyes that I was there, he stood up and followed him.

They were shock and me as well when Kaitou grabbed my hand. He whispered to my ear.

"We're gonna talk…"

"Eh! W-wait!" I was struggling when I felt that the girls were looking at me, like they want to shoot me, making me get pulled easily.

I was dragged to the council room, It seems we were the only one who were inside.

He narrowed his eyes on me making me quite intimidated…and scared.

"W-what do you want?"

He was silent.

"I left leaving a letter to your maids…"

He was still silent.

"I didn't do a single mess…"

"Oh did you?"

"W-what do you mean Kai-"

"Who told you to fiddle with my work?"

"Work?" I was quite confused when I realized what he meant.

"The mails?"

"Who told you to do it?"

"I…i-I did it as thanks Kaitou.."

"You don't understand a thing that you did! I was already in a lead!" He seemed like he was looking for something other than investigating me.

"W-what do you mean?"

He just shoved me off but not with much power "It's nothing!"

"I..i could help-"

"I said it's nothing…" He pointed to the door shouting. "Now get out…"

I was nervous when he said that.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out!"

I'm already getting the nerves out from him that I approached him.

* * *

"Don't tell me that when you just drag me and now you're telling me to get out?"

Kaitou was shocked when he heard me fighting back at him.

I sometime couldn't stand such behaviors. "I'm tired of people telling me what to do!"

He was still silent, well he better be.

"I never thought that helping you would make anything worse at all okay? I was being thankful!" I suddenly shove him a couple of times. "And don't worry you don't need to tell me, cause I'll be getting out without your permission!" I marched and went out of the room slamming the door.

I only took a few steps when I saw someone in front of me that made me stop.

"You again?"

I looked at the person's face making me froze.

"L-lourdes.."

"Hmmph! Why did you come out from the council room?"

I wasn't able to cope up with her continuous talking.

"You weren't supposed to be there.." She crossed her arms looking at me with her deadly eyes again

"The girls here said that you pulled Kaitou to the council room"

Upon hearing that oblivious lie, I looked back at her, taking one step back.

"No it wasn't like that-"

"I'm tired of hearing your petty talk pauper…"

"No please I didn't Kaitou did-"

She smirked grabbing my hand. "Have you no idea what I could do?"

A voice was heard answering to Lourdes.

"Well, first of all you can let her go So called-Jack Alice" I recognized that high pitch voice.

"Who are you to speak of me?" She narrowed her eyes at that girl.

"Me.." When I looked at that person, I saw a rather small girl, she had her two curled pigtails that look like..

"Drills.."

The little girl hissed looking at the side. "It's pigtails not drills…" She lifted her eyebrow looking at Lourdes.

She couldn't help but smile looking at the little girl and shoved me, making me fall to the ground.

"For a squirt You-"

"Listen So called-Jack Alice…you have no right to just accuse people without having enough evidence"

Her eyes widen. "Why you? How dare you-"

"I have the rights interfering since you are about to do something to this girl.."

"I wasn't even trying to hurt her" She leaned to her face.

The little girl's calm face sighed. "I didn't even said you're gonna hurt her in the first place…you brought that to yourself Jack Alice" from what the little girl said Lourdes couldn't utter another to explain what she just said.

"I'll be going now then…" The little girl crossed her arms and turned back to Lourdes.

She took a few steps when Lourdes shouted. "You're gonna pay for this!"

I just slowly stood up and looked at the little girl.

The bell rang.

* * *

I just sighed in relief; Lourdes had no choice but to go back to her classroom.

As I came back, I saw Kaitou. It suddenly occurred to me what I did awhile ago.

"_I'm doomed why did I do such a thing!"_

I just walked there normally but I did felt girl's already looking at me. Well I'm almost getting used having that.

…

…

…

Class already ended before I knew…

Many of the students even the teacher couldn't believe i continue to perfect tests making them have a grudge on me. Maybe it is because I'm poor.

But it doesn't really matter.

As I was fixing my things, I got hand to the letter and remembered it. I gave me a smile.

"Almost forgot about this…" I finish organizing things and went out of the classroom.

Across the hallway, I saw Kaitou approaching in where i'm walking. It made me nervous but I still kept on walking.

I accidentally had eye contact with him, seeing his serious look as always I just ignored it as we passed with each other.

I got away from school without seeing Lourdes that was slightly an achievement for me having a little more peace.

I looked for the address in where this was supposed to be delivered and for my surprise it was a house I recognize very much.

This was the house where I have errands with. The loaves where the newest errand she got from her

"Grandma Kasumi…"

I took a knock in her house. But it seemed quiet then I heard someone coughing very hard.

It made me worried and had no choice but open the door with my kick.

It was strong enough to make it open.

When i went inside, First i saw it was very dark.

Trying so hard to look for her. I manage to touch a lamp with matches near it.

I ignited the flame to the lamp and went across the middle.

* * *

My eyes widen in what I saw, I saw Kasumi-san lying on the floor who continued coughing blood.

My instincts just told me approach her. "K-kasumi-san" I let her head rest in my laps.

"M…miku?" She tried to talk as much as I can understand her.

"H-hold on Kasumi-san!" My mind was clueless what to do. I never know what to do in these kinds of situation.

"_What do-What to do?"_

My head was aching thinking about it. I couldn't leave her in this state. So for some reason all I could do is shout.

"Help please! Somebody!" I began to cry looking at her who continued to cough blood it tainted my dress but that wasn't the thing I'm crying of.

I continued to cry and wished time would

What was I supposed to do…

_My heart Is beating faster again…_

"Please someone come.."

_Kasumi-san…_

"I'm Begging you!"

_Please don't die on me!_

By a slam of a door, I glanced in who came. I was happy but still worried I didn't even cared who it was.

My eyes were getting soar from crying and tried to carry her.

"Please…hurry! I'm begging you!"

I shouted at that minute, bursting more in tears.

**End of Chapter Five: A Child's Doubt**

Mystic

Waaaah~! Sorry if it didn't turn out as interesting like it always did T^T but i'll to improve in my next chapter please pray that writer's block doesn't get into me, for those who were reading up until here i'm very very very thankful for your very very very long patience i love you all~! T^T

As i said criticism is always open thank you for reading my fanfic, i thank you for all those who kept reading my fanfic, seriously this'll be a long one i hope you can keep up~ well i do hope i could also keep up

I love you guys thanks very much for reading my fanfic again XOXOX love lots X"3

Mystic~


End file.
